finding blondie
by KHYAOILOVER772
Summary: this is a assignment from last year enjoy...


**RiRi: hi everyone miss me jk im so sorry that I havent writen any fanfics of any kind for the past 7 mounth please understand that I had personal matters to attend to and had to consitrate on my school work and and get everything done and in case your wondering im a senior now and still have no computer to create my writings on so this I promise you that I will be writing more do to the fact that I hav less work and no math *inner yay!* so you have at least that to look forward to and again im really sorry…**

**Sam: ok this fanfic is actually our homework assignment from last year and got a B it would have been better if I didn't make any mistakes (and more time would have been nice too) so anyway here it is for now and hope you like it ill write the longer verison out later**

**RiRi: I do not own kingdom Hearts or any of their characters just their kids ,myself and my friends and my evil half **

**Note: I don't like twilight, the only reason I ever paid attention to it was of two guys and two guys only EDWARD AND JACOD ok! If you're a crazy pathetic twilight fan then take hike I really hate people go crazy over something that happens in a book and considers it reallity I come on even us yaoi fan don't go that far into fantasy so get a life and if you don't like yaoi then why are you here and reading this you hypocrite and also theres some bleach and barbie refrence (for those who hate barbie say I )and for the rest of you enjoy :D**

**Read and review XD**

The started like any other I got up in the morning and went to school right after I said good-bye to my "extended" family and headed to school with Luna like every other day. But this day was different, this day was going to be the day I going to regret not posting an Anime meeting today. We arrived to school of course at the bell and then tried not to fall asleep during our first period, knowing the last time we did our math teacher had fire shooting out of her ears and tried to shed our skins off.

After a few more period came lunch and as I stared into the sky I felt an unusual feeling the was not considered normal to our standard but then was tackled down by my friend Skye, who was a year older then my and most of my friend s combined is more immature than I was and that's saying something right there. The rest of my friends found us later in the usual hang out in the school roof and since none of us have any plans or lives, I offered them to came alone with me to the castle and help me out on some missions surprisingly enough they agreed to go because mostly they would rather do their homework than fight and risk their live. So I told them to meet me in the school entrance so Luna and I came make a portal to "The World That Never Was" and get to work.

After school was over I went to the school entrance and waited for them, I saw them approaching as I saw Caitlin's very long pink hair, she hates the color she was born with yet refuses to dye it a different color saying it looked good on her.

Once they arrived Luna and I put out our hands and created a dark portal and let everyone in one at a time but not before I checked Joseph out for possession of any indecent books he's planning to sell to Num.10. After that we arrived in the castle and stated heading towards Xemnas headquarters until me, Phillip, Alexi, Skye, Bryan, Joseph, bummed into Axel(big brother), Demyx, Zexion, Vexen, and Marly while Caitlin and Luna took pictures of the ordeal. After the pain from our bottoms have past Big Brother told me the Roxas has gone missing and that they looked everywhere in "The World That Never Was" and once in Xemnas headquarters he ordered us to form search parties of the lost member and bring him home safe while some of us were left behind to take care of their children while they're gone. I told Big Brother that I needed a piece of something Roxas might have touched before gone missing, he showed me a golden pendent that he got a birthday gift with a picture of them and their daughter. I did not say a word and took the pendent and concentrated my power to pinpoint where he was, suddenly there were thread of ribbon around me, dancing to the music of my power as I try to find his spiritual pressure, like trying to get an autograph from Justin Beaver and making out of the fan girl pit alive. Then I found his spiritual pressure and grabbed the ribbon from my back right and told everyone to follow me, I sprinted ahead as the others went in their limit pace, all I could think about was saving him he was like a little sister in a way even thought he was male, he was part of my family and if anything were to happen to him I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he got hurt.

I arrived at the place he was at, it was a broken down warehouse that had been discontinued for at least more than ten years, as I entered without any back up plan my body froze right then and there, like watching someone destroy Edward and Jacob from "Twilight" in front of me. Ivy, my evil half the only way you could tell it was her is that instead of red hair she had blonde hair and in her right hand she had Roxas by the hairs in his head. I felt anger taking over as I saw what she had done as soon as I saw blood leaking from his cuts of his body, I released my sword and attacked her. She let go of him and pulled out her sword as well as she defended herself from my blow, She smirked in amusement on how quick is was to defend another and said to me this "If I had known you'd freak out over one I wonder how you'd react if I had more than just one." Then laughed at me as thought it was all some big game to her, she was playing with my emotions to get what she want but I wasn't going to let her not by a long shot. I held necklace in the air and released my bankai and charged at her with all my might and with every hit it made it easier for me to just finish her off but at that point when we paused we were both at our limit and as everyone else got here I told them to take Roxas and go and so they did except my friends who were ready to break her head in half and sell the remains for sushi. But just then she stopped and left without a trace and I fell to the ground half concusses as Alexi jumped to grab me before I hit the ground. I was so relieved that it was over like that time the I was make to listen to that Barbie song, I mean I almost died by just that but anyway it all good in the world of Kingdom Hearts once again

**RiRi: I hope you like it and I know that after this im going to get lots of hate comments so aw well and for those that like it I say thank you **


End file.
